Who Laughs Last
by JacobEXhater
Summary: Emmett wants a good laugh out of Bella and decides to go bowling.PLEASE REVEIW
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 

**Edward:**

I heard the roar of her truck and knew that my Bella would be with me soon. As I walked down the stairs I could already hear Emmett's laughter echoing through the house. Then I caught site of my true love, her face red with blush. Next I was by her side, arm around her waist. She stretched up to kiss me lightly on the lips.

We walked at human pace towards the couch. As we sat down Alice went on about shopping and wedding plans to Bella, as Emmett thought of ways to get a good laugh out of my fiance. Finally he settled on going bowling. We decided to pair up and invited Rosalie and Jasper to come.

**Bella:**

"Please, Edward this is so unfair! You know how bad I am at sports," I begged him for the hundredth time.

"You've never tried bowling," Edward teased. I finally agreed to go but knew it would be a disaster. Edward and I rode in the Volvo and followed Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper.

**Emmett:**

Wow, I can't wait to watch Bella try to bowl this will sure get me a good laugh. I saw Edward glaring at me and knew he was reading my thoughts. We walked up to the cashier and bought three games. As we went to our bowling lane I thought we should make this interesting.

"How about we make a bet," I suggested.

"You're on," Jasper agreed.

"Sure," Edward added happily.

"Okay so we have the teams Edward and Bella, Jasper and Alice, Me and Rose"

**Jasper:**

Okay well I knew me and Alice had a chance, I just felt sorry for Edward. Why was he so confident, did he actually think he could win?

**Edward:**

Well I knew that Bella wasn't the most coordinated person but it didn't matter to me I would gladly lose a bet as long as I was able to lose with her. It was Rosalie's thoughts that bothered me the most. _Ha, this should be funny. Edward actually thinks he has a chance._

"Okay" Emmett announced. "What shall be the winner's prize?"

'Winners get to give the losers one ultimate dare." Rosalie suggested.

"Agreed," Emmett added. I could tell that Emmett and Rosalie thought they would be the winners without even reading their minds.

"Let the games begin" Alice chirped.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter 2: 

Bella:

I watched as Alice danced to the line, bowling ball in hand. She swung the bowling ball back with little force and let the ball roll gracefully down the lane. The ball knocked all the pins down with one swift movement. Alice started jumping up and down joyfully.Next it was Jasper's turn. I watched him, thinking about how when I was a vampire Emmett's silly ideas would actually be fair to me. As the ball rolled down the lane, I grew more and more worried, knowing that because of me Edward would lose the bet. Jasper's bowling ball knocked down all but two pins. Of course, Emmett immediately started making fun of him.

"Ha! You couldn't get all the pins down!" taunted Emmett. Oh great, what would he say when I couldn't knock down any?

Edward must have realized my worries, because he wrapped him cold arms around me and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry."

"But Edward, you know we're going to lose!" I complained.

"Actually I don't, remember, I'm not the one that can see into the future." his velvet voice reassured me. I looked up at his perfect face and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Alright," Emmett boomed, "Bella, Edward, it's your turn."

"Would you like to go first my love?" Edward asked. "Or I could If you'd like," he reassured me.

He picked up a dark blue bowling ball and walked to the start of the lane. He gracefully swung the ball and then let it roll down the lane. Then the ball hit the pins and they all fell down.

Edward walked to my side and said, "How about a congratulatory kiss?" He didn't have to ask twice. Next, I was in his arms. After a few moments, he lightly sat me down.

"One for good luck?" I asked, and I was in his arms again.

"Okay, enough stalling Bella," Emmett teased. I glared at him, and then walked over and picked up a blood red bowling ball. I walked slowly to the line, feeling sorry for Edward having to suffer because of me. I decided to get the humiliation over with, and swung the ball back, let it drop, and roll slowly down the lane...


	3. Chapter three

Chapter 3 

**Emmett:**

This was going to be good. I had so many jokes in my head to tease Bella with. But the next thing that happened made my jaw drop, as I stood there baffled. Bella had actually knocked down all the pins.

**Edward:**

I was so proud of my Bella. Before she could even blink her eyes, I ran over to her and picked her up, swinging her around in the air. As I congratulated her, I heard Emmett's thoughts in pure shock.

When I sat Bella down, she walked right up to Emmett and said "Wow, this was a great idea, thanks bro." Emmett just stood there dumbfounded.

**Alice:**

What? How could the future change? This is not how it's supposed to happen! That's when I realized, Bella decided that she wouldn't let Edward lose because of her. I was glad for her, but then I realized that that meant that Edward and Bella were winning.

**Rosalie:**

Wow, Bella got one lucky shot, big whoop! They were only winning so far because Emmett and I haven't had our turn yet. I picked up a ball, and carefully put my fingers in, making sure not to break a nail. I swung the ball back, and let it roll gracefully down the lane as I watched it knock down all the pins.

"Yeah! That's my girl!" Emmett shouted.

"Alright, it's your turn Emmett," Jasper spat.

I could tell Jasper was still upset he was the only one who hadn"t knocked all the pins down.

**Edward:**

"Yeah Bro, your turn," I teased Emmett.

"Finally," Emmett said a little to self confident

Emmett picked up the ball and with thoughts running through his head about how he was the best and thought of ultimate dares to bestow upon Bella, Alice, Jasper, and I. Emmett swung the ball back but let it roll with to much force and it went into the gutter, knocking not a single pin down.

**Jasper:**

Oh man was this the best day ever or what. Ha. Ha. Ha.

"Wow Emmett you know the point of the game is to actually knock the pins down," I was never going to let him live this down.

"Nice one Bro," Bella teased him. I think I would really start to like having Bella as a sister she would help me tease Emmett about this. I could feel pure embarrassment coming from Emmett and decided to make it a little more worse for him and sent more waves of embarrassment towards him.

"Hey Emmett looks like instead of getting a good laugh your giving one," Edward said between laughs.

"Want us to put the side rails up for you," I was so loving his embarrassment and I could tell everyone was to.

Bella seemed to think it was great for Emmett to be one the other side of the joke for once.

One person found nothing funny in the situation though.

"Emmett how could you get a gutter ball?" Rosalie complained. "You"ve just put us in last place".

Emmett remained silent

Finally it was my turn again. This time I knocked all but one pin down. Emmett made not comments this time. Alice ran up to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't worry," she whispered in my ear.

**Bella:**

The game continued with Alice, Edward, Rosalie, and I all bowling excellent and knocking all the pins down. Jasper was bowling well knocking all but a few pins down. Emmett well lets just say Emmett continued to get gutter balls. It was really quite amusing to watch.

**Emmett:**

This was so unfair, I couldn't knock any of the pins down and everyone kept laughing at me, especially Bella. This was my last turn, and then the game would be over. I walked up to the line and let the ball roll. I turned to walk away, but suddenly heard the falling of a pin. I started jumping up and down screaming "Oh! What now? I got a pin down!"

"Yeah, but we still lost." whined Rosalie.

"Yeah, but I knocked a pin over!" I hollered in excitement.

"Well Emmett," Edward said, "It looks like your plan to make fun of Bella backfired."

"Oh well, she'll trip before the day is over." I stated, ignoring my brother.

"Stop me if I'm wrong, but Bella, I believe we've won the bet." Edward continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Bella:

When we got back Carlisle and Esme we're on the sofa watching tv.

"Hey, how was bowling?" Carlisle asked.

"Great! Bella and I won!" Edward bragged.

"Impressive!" Carlisle replied, sounding very surprised.

"That reminds me Edward, don't we have dares to give out." I said happily.

"Why yes Bella, we do." Edward chuckled. He and I discussed the dares and finally found our conclusion.

"Alice, Jasper, your dare is to never let Emmett forget about this for a decade to come." I told them.

"Wow, great! Thanks sis!" They chimed in chorus.

"As for you two," Edward said, "You each have to eat a whole pecan pie!" After they finished their pie, Edward led me upstairs to his room. As we walked away, I could hear Alice and Jasper continuing to fulfill their dares.

**okay so tell me what you think**


	5. AN if you want sequel read this

**Okay so heres the deal if i get 10 reviews let me make that 10 reviews I will make a sequel I know this fanfic is a few months old but hey i thought i would wright a sequel so tell me what you think of the idea remember 10 reviews!!!!  
**


	6. ThanksREAD

**Alright I am posting the sequel Who laughs first right now so give me like 15 minutes hope you like it the first chapter is really short but dont worry it will get longer i promise.  
**

**Thanks for all my reviews on the story. You guys are wonderfull.**


End file.
